1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable control devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable cable assembly for use in removing slack between the ends of a cable in such a control device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a cable assembly for use on a walk-behind lawnmower for transmitting movement between an actuating lever mounted on the handlebar of the lawnmower and a ground drive control mechanism or the like mounted on the mower deck remote from the handlebar. The cable assembly includes a cable that is supported for translational movement within an outer conduit, wherein the cable is connected between the actuating lever and the ground drive control mechanism, and the conduit is fixed in place on the lawnmower.
Under usage conditions, the effects of aging and wear tend to loosen the cable of the assembly, creating slack in the coupling between lever and the ground drive control mechanism. Such slack must be removed in order to maintain proper functioning of the assembly. It is known to provide an adjustment coupling for adjusting the position of one end of the conduit in order to take up the slack in the cable. The adjustment coupling includes a pair of elements, one of which may be threaded into and out of the other to permit the position of the one end of the conduit to be adjusted.
The known construction requires substantial effort to achieve tightening of the cable since it is necessary to rotate the elements one full rotation relative to one another in order to achieve a longitudinal adjustment equal to one pitch of the threads.